The All-New Super Mario Super Extravaganza!
The All-New Super Mario Super Extravaganza! is a concept for a 21st-century television series based upon the classic Mario franchise of video games and other media produced by Nintendo. The concept was created in 2012 by a user of the online art showcasing community deviantART. The title comes from the "Mario Extravaganza" name that was given to the Super NES compilation cartridge Super Mario All-Stars during its development. The show is intended to give the world's most famous video game protagonist, his best friends and worst enemies their first opportunity of appearing on an animated TV series after a long period of dormancy. The series' originator intended it to air on the cable television specialty channel Cartoon Network, and be produced collaboratively by Amblin Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Television, and Nelvana Limited. He also intended it to employ high-quality, computer-drawn animation created in the traditional style, making it seem like a mix of old and new animation techniques. Premise The show centers around not only the adventures of Mario himself, but also a variety of other events in the daily lives of the Mushroom World's inhabitants. The show's episodes are intended to air once every week and be generally 22-26 minutes long (not counting commercials), with shorter episodes being accompanied by wraparound segments. Mario Extravaganza features plotlines which, for the most part, are more engaging than any of the typical "stories" of actual Mario games. There is also a greater amount of music and comedy than any of the games in the Mario franchise, even RPGs. At the end of every episode, after the credits one of the characters (such as Mario, Luigi, Bowser, etc.) provides an ending tagline. Most of these taglines are intended to be humorous or interesting. Characters Main article: List of characters in The All-New Super Mario Super Extravaganza! '' The All-New Super Mario Super Extravaganza! has a diverse variety of characters. Most of the primary and secondary characters from the mainstream Super Mario platform series and its spin-offs return here, but they are all redesigned and overhauled for this new property. Despite having been redesigned, most returning characters still manage to retain many of their previous traits and many familiar aspects of their appearances. In addition to the pre-existing cast, Mario Extravaganza ''also features a ton of newly created characters, most of whom are related to one or more of the returning characters from the games in any number of ways. These characters tend to do everything possible to enrich the lives of the original cast and the world of the ''Mario franchise. Category:Material created on deviantART Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: "The Legend: Setting the Stage" After the full version of the show's opening theme sequence is played, we see the episode's title card, where Mario shouts "Welcome to my world!" to the viewer, accompanied by a triumphant-sounding, jazzy remix of the "Game Over" theme from Super Mario Bros. Then Mario then proceeds to narrate the episode setting the groundwork for all subsequent episodes of the series. Mario first introduces us to the fantasy-filled Mushroom World, and its central nation, the Mushroom Kingdom. After talking a bit about the peaceful life that the Mushroom Kingdom's inhabitants enjoy, he then takes us to the Mushroom Castle and introduces Princess Peach, who then states that she is proud over her role presiding over the Mushroom Kingdom. Then Mario states that although the Mushroom People enjoy living peacefully, there is evil growing in their midst, and thus he introduces us to the Koopa species and their evil intentions, and states that although the Mushroom Kingdom's army tries its hardest to stop the Koopas, the malicious turtles often overpower them, gain the upper hand, and begin to lead the toadstool kingdom into even greater crises. Mario goes on to say that there is one Koopa whose criminal record is even greater than any of the others, and that is the Koopa Kingdom's wicked monarch, Bowser. Bowser interrupts this to state that he is indeed the most cunning and sinister villain the Mushroom World has ever seen. Then Mario continues on with his narration, presenting Bowser's wife Clawdia Koopa, his Koopalings, and his immense military. Our hero also states that the Koopa King's name is feared by not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but also the general Mushroom World, and that he tops all of the Mushroom World's most wanted lists and is the Mushroom World's answer to all the worst dictators in the Real World, combined. Mario further explains that the Mushroom People panic and worry about the future of their kingdom whenever the Koopa Kingdom plans an invasion, and that even Princess Peach herself can react adversely to the very sight of a Koopa threatening to kidnap her. After raging at Koopa soldiers on an airship that is parked at her castle with a prison cage (complete with outfit and hand/foot cuffs) on board, Peach returns to her office space and talks of her own views on the Koopa species, professing that they love only their own kind and despise the denizens of all other Mushroom World nations. She further states that there is a special man in her life who is well prepared to defeat the kingdom's enemies ― and that is when Mario briefly comes out of his "off-camera narrator" role, introducing himself to the show and talking about his character. After this, Mario narrates his backstory and introduces Luigi. Then, it's off to adventure for the two brothers: While they are living in peace, Mario receives a telephone call from Peach, who alerts him about a Mushroom Kingdom invasion that the Koopa Troop has planned, and urges him to resolve the situation before terrible things can happen. With that, Mario (along with an unwilling Luigi) loads his car with all the power-ups and weapons at his disposal, and drives off to seek out the invading reptilians and humiliate them before they can terrorize the toadstool kingdom's inhabitants. We then see Mario do everything in his power to drive out the Koopa Troop: stomping Goombas, plucking Piranha Plants out of a flower garden, kicking Lakitus out of their clouds and burning their Spiny Eggs, freezing Fire Snakes, striking fear into the hearts of the Royal Koopa Army, bashing the Magikoopa Militia with a flurry of hammers and wrenches, causing chaos for the Koopalings, and in the end, chastising Bowser and announcing to him that each time he returns, the Mushroom People will fight back and force the Koopa Troop to retreat, and that there will come a day when the Koopa Kingdom will be ultimately defeated. At Mario's words, the Koopa King relents and decides to retreat to the Koopa Kingdom, along with everyone who accompanied him, but announces to the Mushroom Kingdom's people that he will return and cause extra turmoil for them in the future. At the end of the episode, Mario is shown celebrating his victory at the Mushroom Castle, where Princess Peach and many of the show's more important Toads congratulate him for the work he has done. Luigi, however, is instead treated with disrespect by various Toads, and told that he will never reach the true level of Mushroom Kingdom acceptance that Mario has attained, and that his true princess lives in another kingdom's castle (referencing how Luigi's most widely accepted love interest is believed to be not Peach, but Princess Daisy from Super Mario Land et al.) After the main episode, we see an "Ask Princess Peach" segment where the Mushroom Princess is answering several random "fan questions," which are not really submitted by fans at all, but are simply written into show scripts by the writers; these are designed to entertain, like the "Dear Princess Toadstool" features from the Nintendo Comics System series, and as in those features, the results are often comedic. Episode 2: "Traitorous Fungi, Malicious Turtles" The title animation displays various Koopa aircraft sailing a dark and stormy sky, and features a remix of a portion of the Super Mario Bros. 3 ''airship theme. Then when the episode proper begins, we see the Koopa Castle for the first time. Bowser and Clawdia Koopa are seen on their respective thrones, infuriated that they and their kingdom's military must end up being defeated by the heroes and militaries of those kingdoms they try to invade, and this is especially the case in the Mushroom Kingdom, but simultaneously accepting that the Koopa Kingdom's population are evil and as such, live to disrespect and intrude on the privacy of others. In particular, the two reptilian royals are outraged by the countless defeats that Mario has imposed on the Koopa Kingdom over the years, and they end up arguing for a bit about what weaknesses he might have. The kingdom's majordomo, Koopworth, is aggravated by this and is about to stop them, when Bowser and Clawdia suddenly finish their argument stating that they cannot come to a consensus as to how to effectively dispose of their kingdom's archenemy, but agreeing that somehow the Mushroom Kingdom must be brought down to defeat. An annoyed (yet not very much annoyed) Koopworth tells Bowser to round up the troops, and he leaves the throne room in response. The Koopa King then calls General Koopatton, Admiral Kooporter, and General Koopearson to his conference room, and the three generals discuss with their king the plans that are being set in motion to dispose of Mario and the Mushroom People. In the end, the trio are ordered by Bowser to assemble their respective branches of the Koopa Kingdom's armed forces and prepare them for an invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. Once the Koopa Troops have crossed into the Mushroom Kingdom's borders, we see Bowser, Clawdia, and the royal advisers exiting the Koopa King's royal aircraft, the ''Great Flying Turtle, and offending personnel at the Mushroom International Airport (but being chased and ejected therefrom by security). Residents of Koopenburg, the Koopa Kingdom's capital city, also accompany them, and storm the Mushroom Kingdom's capital city of Shroomopolis. Some of them attempt to rob the First Fungal Bank of all its money, but then the banker, Toadbanks, comes out of his office and turns the Koopa robbers away before they can even demand for the tellers to give up the money in the bank vaults. Other Koopas are seen stealing from various houses and stores, making off with everything they could get their hands on: cooking utensils, child's playthings, china, electronic devices, apparel, literature, music, photography, pottery, and even mail bags and storeroom keys. Still others are seen vandalizing and destroying property throughout the city. But eventually, the Shroomopolis residents prevail and right all of the wrongs that the Koopas did to them, and some of the villainous turtles are even reported to the police. Meanwhile, while all of this is unfolding, Mario and Luigi are at their house, watching the MBC Evening News ''("MBC" being "Mushroom Broadcasting Corporation," the kingdom's premier television network). Newscaster Brian Mushbert is reporting a top story discussing the invasion that the Koopas are presently carrying out upon the Mushroom Kingdom, and after they see this report, the Mario Brothers comment that it is indeed a very serious crisis that the Mushroom People are undergoing. It is later reported that the Royal Koopa Army has marched into the Mushroom Castle and the soldiers are stealing property from it and attempting to kill some of its residents. Then we see that four Koopa soldiers have barged into Princess Peach's office and demanded that she surrender her title to the royal estate, but the Mushroom Kingdom ruler retorts that she will not accept eviction notices from beings that desire to compromise the integrity of her power. The soldiers point their spears at her, each from a different direction, and she screams in terror, thinking that she is about to get kidnapped, but soon overpowers the turtles, commands them to leave, and calls Mario to settle the ghastly coup d'etat that is at hand. When Mario enters into one of the sections of Shroomopolis, he notices that some of the city's residents are acting hostile towards him, and even accusing him of treating them with disrespect. Then Kamek and his Magikoopa Militia charge onto the scene and explain to him that ''they were responsible for turning the city folk against Mario, and not only him but also Princess Peach and the kingdom's other government officials. At this, Mario smashes the wand that Kamek probably used to hypnotize and brainwash the Mushroom People, and decides to reverse Kamek's actions with his own magic of truth and justice (which he may have retained from his "Wizard" role in Mario Party 2). He uses his Inimicus reversionem spell (whose name is Latin for enemy reversal) to convert the hostile Toads back into loyal citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, and then uses another spell, Statuarum vitam hoc (Latin for bring statues to life) to change Toads that another Magikoopa has turned to stone back into living beings. At this, the Magikoopa Militia decides to retreat back to the Koopa Kingdom. But then Mario learns that the Royal Koopa Navy is planning on pirating and sinking Mushroom Kingdom-owned ships, and converting the money contained in them into Koopa Kingdom currency. As the Koopas are looting and plundering the ships, Mario sails out onto the scene, sinks the turtles into the ocean, gives back the stolen property, and then fires one of the MK ships' cannons at the Koopa Navy's ship, sinking it. The captains of the MK ships thank Mario, and the Koopa sailors swim back to their home kingdom, making it back seasick and tired. Meanwhile, some men of the Royal Koopa Air Force have drowned in Mushroom Kingdom waters after engaging in dogfights with Mushroom airmen, and join the sailors in their swim back to the Koopa Kingdom. With all of this, Bowser, Clawdia, and the Koopa advisers have had enough, so they board their aircraft back to the Koopa Kingdom. When Mario sees the Great Flying Turtle leave the Mushroom Kingdom, he closes the episode by saying that the Koopas are very persistent and insidious, but as long as he is there to protect the Mushroom Kingdom, the menaces will never win. Episode 3: "How to Stop a Mouser Infestation" Following a title card showing a group of Mousers (accompanied by a rendition of a slight portion of the Super Mario Bros. USA boss battle tune), we see the episode begin one afternoon at Casa di Mario, where mail carrier Shroomintz delivers mail and the Mario Brothers' butler Giuseppe hands it to his master. Mario checks the mail he has just received, and finds fan mail, a trial issue of the magazine Fungal Living, and a free sample for a new product called Starshroom Shaving Cream (the last of which he rejects) before he finally gets to a special pink envelope that contains an invitation to a party at the Mushroom Castle. Luigi is reluctant to think about attending, but Mario tells him that they are both invited to the party. So they both get ready and then drive off to the Mushroom Castle Grounds, arriving fifteen minutes before the party starts. The twosome spend the time chatting with all the Mushroom Kingdom's government officials and others who are at the party, with Mario also giving a present to Princess Peach. But then, thirty minutes into the festivities, trouble arises: King Wart and his 8-Bits come from Subcon, the World of Dreams, to crash the party uninvited, and on top of that, Wart's second-in-command, a French-accented Mouser named Moussignol (his accent being a tribute to The Super Mario Bros. Super Show), states that he is planning on having his rodent subordinates do damage to the castle's plumbing systems. He tells the partygoers to enjoy their fun while it lasts, because he will end it in ten minutes. The Princess then tells Mario that Moussignol and his Mouser henchmen are most likely planning to disrupt the kingdom's trade routes, not merely damage the castle's systems; she read of this in an article in the "Nation and World" section of The Mushroom Times. Mario thinks quickly about what to do in order to prevent the Mouser pack from attacking, and then comes up with an idea. Just a minute before the Mouser troupe arrives again, at a table with cheeses on it, Mario grabs one of the cheeses on the table, and hurries off to the basement, announcing to the other partygoers that he is planning on distracting the Mousers when they come to damage the plumbing. Before long, while Mario is waiting for his rodent foes, they enter the basement without warning, bombs in hand... and before they can cause any damage to the pipes, Mario throws the cheese at Moussignol and his henchmice, angering the big-eared vermin and sending them running out of the basement the way they came, while the Mousers' bombs suddenly explode on them! While the mice are running for their lives, Mario returns to the area of the castle where the party is being conducted, and he announces that the castle's plumbing system has been saved from possible damage, and the kingdom's trade routes from imminent disruption. Everyone congratulates him for this... everyone, that is, except for Wart and his gang, who are seen calling curses on Mario from afar, amid all the cheering from the good guys. At the very end of the episode, the Mushroom Kingdom's royal ambassador to Subcon even remarks that perhaps the two kingdoms probably have a cause to make their relations a little friendlier, which results in laughter from many of the partygoers. More episode synopses will be added later. Please stay tuned... Musical score The All-New Super Mario Super Extravaganza! ''was intended by its conceiver to employ a diversified smorgasbord of songs and compositions of all sorts. It would have many remixes of actual melodies from the video games, as well as songs and musical compositions unrelated to the franchise - some of which are currently under copyright, others of which come from the public domain. There would also be a number of new songs created exclusively for the show. The musical score of ''Mario Extravaganza is intended to be performed by multiple full, professional orchestras. The main theme for the show would be a fully orchestrated remix of the "Overworld Theme" from Super Mario Bros., with a 30-piece orchestra plus a male and a female vocalist. The lyrics would be as follows: ''MARIO: through show's logo Buon giorno, paisanos! It's-a me, Mario! And-a welcome to... CAST ENSEMBLE: The All-New Super Mario Super Extravaganza''!!'' MALE VOCALIST (not singing): He's back again, that king of the games; He tops all the others; don't give him the blame. When he encounters trouble, he'll resolve it on the double; Come on, let's go - Hail the Great Mario!! FEMALE VOCALIST (singing): Here he goes again - brave and powerful, that energetic Super Mario! Fighting for the truth, he hates villainy; the Mushroom Kingdom's most revered hero! MALE VOCALIST (singing): He's a valiant fighter for peace and justice, striking fear in the heart of the enemy. He will do whatever is in his power to save the land! He's got many riches and lots of talents, but he will not have them let him down. He will keep on carrying out his missions until the end! BOTH VOCALISTS (singing): He's a man of superhuman strength, with lots of fortune and fame, His steely will, it burns like a fire; there's honor in his name! FEMALE VOCALIST (singing): Champion of good! Strong, courageous - the bold and daring Super Mario, The Koopa Troop has nothing on him; he'll battle and brawl against all that's evil. MALE VOCALIST (singing): His enemies are everywhere, causing the good guys doubt and despair; But in the end, they'll taste defeat at the hands of that warrior of right. Those wretched foes come tempting him; still Mario chooses not to give in; He'll conquer them, correct all their wrongs, fighting with all of his might! FEMALE VOCALIST (not singing): His strength is remarkable, his power is great; He fights to the death against those that he hates. Mario's willing to take every chance And prevail in each little circumstance. Serving his Princess, the love of his life, Proving his willpower in moments of strife. Leaving those Koopas down on their luck, He's gonna cause those turtles to kick the buck. When the vile King Bowser plots and schemes, The dependable Mario shatters his dreams. When the Mushroom Kingdom's prospects are grim, The people know they can always count on him! BOTH VOCALISTS (singing): The trumpets sound and the fireworks flash, for he has won again, But even when his adventures are through, his passions are still not dead! Triumphing over all of his foes, going where ordinary guys won't go, Mario's an acclaimed hero - loyal, trusting, and true; And if you use your mind, you can be that way too!!! * NOTE: This full version is heard only on the premiere episode. All subsequent episodes use a shorter version. Category:Material created on deviantART